Slightly Normal
by The Reader that Never Was
Summary: Sora is punished with 2 months of community service and decides to serve it at an institution. Things aren't as they seem at Destiny State Institution, and Sora discovers something that flips his world upside down. AU SoKai
1. A Choice

**New fic time! Enjoy the latest and greatest from your pal, The Reader!**

2 months of volunteer work or 2 hour detention every day for the rest of the year. Well shit.

"We don't take these kinds of things lightly, defacing the front wall of the school is an atrocity. So, what will it be Mr. Nomura? You're lucky I'm giving you a choice in the matter."

Sora drummed his fingers on Principle Ansem's desk with a bored expression. "My choice is neither. Why don't you be a good principle and give me a week of suspension?" he drawled.

Ansem simply scoffed. "We've gone through this before, my little delinquent pest of a student. Suspensions just don't seem to affect you, so this is the only way. Now I'll ask you one more time or I will extend the lengths of your punishment."

* * *

BANG! Sora's locker slammed shut with such a force that everyone in the hallway jumped or did a double take. Roxas eyed his brother and noticed his annoyed expression.

"I take it you're not suspended if you're still here, so why are you so pissed off?" Roxas asked hesitantly. He knew his brother could get into anger fits even he could become the victim of.

"Not now Rox," Sora replied coldly and stalked away. The blond simply sighed and walked off to class.

Sora waded his way through the hallway, head low and eyes on his target. Everywhere he went he felt the eyes of the student body; fear, hate, revulsion, he could feel all their emotions. But Sora didn't care, no. The only four people he cared for was his brother his three friends. Everyone else was simply an obstacle.

The spiky haired boy suddenly stopped in his tracks by a nearby freshman who was shaking in her boots. Sora had a reputation for being a bully and a nuisance to teachers, so it was no surprise that word spread to the freshman. Sora turned his head to the cowering girl and mosied his way over. He cupped her face and inched his face closer and closer and simply whispered,

"Boo."

The freshman leapt into a sprint and high tailed it down the hallway screaming. Sora simply cackled and left the scene, heading to lunch.

* * *

"TWO MONTHS of volunteer work! Dude, that blows!" Hayner shouted while munching on a french fry, sending crumbs all over Pence.

Sora and Roxas simply laughed while Pence's face turned to pure mortification and threw his milk carton at Hayner.

Olette shook her head at the boys' antics. "Yeah, well it's better than two hours of detention for the next several months. Plus, who knows, you could always end up having fun volunteering!"

"Fun? Volunteering? Olette, you do remember who you're talking to right?" Sora deadpanned.

Olette nodded. "Yes, but I once did some volunteer work once for a dog shelter and I had a blast. I think you would too if you actually got into it."

Sora had his doubts, especially if he volunteered at a dog shelter. He got up and began grabbing his stuff.

"Yeah, man. My cousin had to do volunteer work for the Asylum on down on 3rd Street and he said it was the most interesting two weeks of his life," Pence inputted.

Sora stopped in his tracks. "A nut house? You can volunteer there?"

Pence looked over to Olette before nodding his head. "Yeah, all you have to do is hang out with the patients and talk with them. I heard it's really easy."

Hang out? Easy? That's all Sora needed to hear. With that, he turned back around and headed to his next class.

* * *

"_You have one unheard message. First unheard message._

Hello, Mr. Nomura? This is Aerith Gainsborough calling from Destiny State Institution. Just would like to let you know that you may stop by anytime before 6pm to come fill out some forms and get to meet Mr. Esuom, president and owner of the establishment. Thank you, call back if you need directions or have any questions.

_Beep! Message deleted. End of new messages. Check erased mess…"_

**Well there we go! I want to have short chapters so I'll be more inclined to update quicker, so hooray for that! Please review and do all that jazz, it makes me a happy panda! :D**


	2. Ground Zero

A bus hissed to a stop and a young man of age 17 stepped out of the vehicle, muttering a forced thanks to the driver. He looked around and gasped at the creepy sight that was beheld. A stone castle towered above him, positioned onto a massive hill surrounded by rotting willows and long-dead trees that flanked each side excluding the gravel walkway leading to the front gate.

Sora clicked his tongue and sighed. _Man, how cliche is this place?_

Deciding he's had enough of the scenery, the brunette began the trek up the steep hill, dense gravel crunching under his abnormally large feet. Upon further inspection, the gravel path actually had rose bushes that led up to the gates, contrasting the dark vibes given from the rest of the greenery. Even closer to the gate still was a door surrounded by flowers of different shapes, sizes, and colors.

_Hmph. So they're not completely into the whole "Gothic" theme._

Sora hesitantly walked up to the massive wooden door and noticed a modern buzzer on the side. Before he could press a button, the screen flickered to life and a middle aged woman with piercing emerald eyes and long brown hair faded in. "Ah, you must be Mr. Nomura. Please, come in," she greeted with a friendly tone, as the door slid open.

Sora simply shrugged off the creepy automatic door and walked inside.

* * *

As soon as the door shut, a massive golden short-haired dog bounded across the foyer and slammed Sora to the ground.

"Oof! What the hell?" Sora grunted as the dog began furiously licking his face. "Nasty! Dog slobber! Get off me mutt!" Sora pushed the short haired dog off of him and dusted off his pants. Suddenly he noticed giggling erupting from behind and he whirled around in a flash. The very same woman seen from the door buzzer was laughing behind a large mahogany desk. Sora shot her a dark look, and she stopped immediately and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Nomura, pleasure to finally meet you in person. I'm Aerith Gainsborough, institution secretary. I see you've become... acquainted with Mr. Esuom's dog, Pluto," she greeted while suppressing a giggle. Sora simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he reeks. Where is this _Mr. Esuom_ I've been hearing so much about?" Aerith's smile didn't falter even as he demanded the owner's presence. She must be used to the wacko's.

"Ah yes, straight to business I see. He's expecting you, just follow the red carpet to the end of the hallway. His office has the large double doors," she instructed. Sora simply nodded and continued to the red carpet. Torches lined the slimy brick walls as flickering red light and dancing shadows dotted the hallway. At last, Sora reached the end and rapped sharply on the obnoxiously large double doors.

"Yes, come in," a small voice answered from within. The brunette pushed open the doors and marveled at the size of the room. It appeared to be an old throne room, the throne sat in the center of the room with a solitary desk piled high with paper and utensils. The wall at the edge of the room was lined with large ovular windows with a balcony settled between them. The 'king' had large round ears, a red robe **(The Sorcerer's Apprentice)**, and a small frame; it was a comical contrast to the large throne he sat in. The small man gave a warm smile as Sora returned his gaze.

"Welcome to my institution, Mr. Nomura. Please, take a seat," he offered, gesturing to the wooden chair in front of his desk. Sora nodded and sank into the chair noisily.

"Call me Sora. I'm sick of hearing the formalities," Sora interjected rudely. Mr. Esuom simply chuckled.

"Ah, Aerith warned me beforehand of your straight-to-the-point attitude. Very well, call me Mick. I'm quite surprised a person like you would volunteer," Sora narrowed his eyes at this, "Would you care to enlighten me as to why you are volunteering?" Sora leaned back in his chair folding his hands behind his head.

"I tagged up the school and they offered me the choice of community service or detention. I think you can guess which one I picked. As for my choice in service, my friend mentioned this place and it seemed easy," he answered truthfully. Mick simply nodded his head.

"I see. Sora, this kind of work is anything but easy. Before you begin signing forms," _GROAN_, "I'd like to ask a few more questions. Have you any siblings?"

"Yes, my brother Roxas."

"Interesting. And how old is he?"

"Same age as me, we're twins, both 17."

"How would you describe your relationship with Roxas?" At this point, Sora was starting to get a little uneasy.

"What's with the questions about Roxas? I thought this job concerns me."

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it, it completely concerns you. Now, answer the question." Mick pleaded.

"Hmm... Roxas is all I have left who I truly care about, everyone else can stick a thumb up their ass. Roxas and I understand each other without any form of communication other than simply looking at each other. Is that good enough for you?"

"More than good. I think that's enough Sora. But let me give you a fair warning. Working here can be dangerous. It may even change you or your whole lifestyle. Knowing my patients is a double edged keyblade, both blessing and curse. Attach yourself to them and you won't regret it, but may come to a price. There's also the chance a patient could physically and/or emotionally harm you. As long as you're weary of these terms, do you still wish to volunteer?" the small owner questioned. By now, Sora's interest was completely peaked. A job that invoked harm was a job he was willing to take.

* * *

The young man sat down at at his desk at home with a handful of folders and documents. Sora sighed as he sifted through each manila folder lazily, looking at the names of the patients.

Namine Kyōfu

Known illnesses: Bipolar Disorder, Anxiety Disorder, Claustrophobia, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, and Social Phobia

Notes: No hostility, but will be extremely cautious around new faces, even ones she's known for years.

Axel Kasai

Known illnesses: Anorexia nervosa, cocaine dependence, and Pyromania

Notes: Extremely friendly, keep flammable objects away.

Saix Ikari

Known illnesses: Antisocial Personality Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Insomnia, and Sadomasochism

Notes: Approach with caution and only while under supervision. Can be very dangerous.

_This is so lame._

"Why do I have to go through every stupid patient? Screw it," Sora thought aloud, shoving the folders and documents back together, but one file slipped out of the pile. Scowling, Sora picked up the page and read the name.

"Kairi Doji"

* * *

**Whew! That was a longer than I anticipated, sorry for posting it so late but I want to meet the stupid 'update a day' goal I made for myself. REVIEW if you want some more, and tell me how I'm doing! Shoutout to the two guest reviews I've received and to SoraxKairi7, thelonesomeartist, KittyKat1217, and Willhem Wigworthy for reviewing! :D You guys rock!  
**


	3. New Face, New Toy

Strange murals and stained glass platforms plagued my vision and thoughts. A choice of strength and weakness. Shadows danced at the edges of my sight. An almighty darkness stood before me. An unrecognizable voice resounded through my head.

_You will see them soon and the truth shall be made known. But don't worry, you won't be alone._

_Be sure to follow your heart. Two connect even when apart._

"Sora. Wake up you lazy bum,"

The young brunette leapt out of bed in an instant, crashing to the hardwood floor. Sora groaned and rubbed his eyes, forcing them to adjust to the light.

"Rise and shine, brother. Today's your first day at the institute! Bout' time you admitted yourself in. The first step is admitting you have a problem!" a far too cheery Roxas teased.

"Roxas, just because you're my brother doesn't mean I can't hurt you," Sora growled, scratching his more-than-usual disheveled hair. Sighing, the grumpy teen pushed his brother aside and made for the bathroom to get ready for the day. After a quick shower and a bowl of Paopu Puffs **(this needs to be a thing)**, Sora stepped out of his two story house and headed for the bus station.

* * *

"Mr. Nomura, glad you could make it. Just sign in here with your signature, date, and time so we can send copies to your school," Aerith instructed with a grin.

_She smiles way too much. It's kinda creeping me out._

"Sure thing."

* * *

Walking down the hallway opposite of Mr. Esoum's office, the institute secretary gave a brief tour of the facility. Each door in the hallway led to massive rooms, each designated by a large metallic nameplate on each door.

"This first door on your left is the creative arts room. Patients have access canvases, paper, writing utensils, paint, and anything they need to let their imaginations flow," Aerith began. "Many of our patients don't express themselves through words, as some have social deficiencies, so the arts is a perfect medium."

Looking through the window, Sora saw a bright room with a singular flaxen haired girl sitting in the center. She appeared to be drawing on a paper with crayons and...

"Please, let's continue. I have to attend a meeting with Mr. Esoum and several of the doctors in a half hour," Aerith interjected. Sora simply nodded and followed her through the facility. She introduced him to the cafeteria, sleeping quarters, and gym. Aside from the creative arts room, everywhere Sora was introduced seemed to be devoid of life.

"This final door leads to the entertainment room, where patients can relax and watch TV, play an instrument or card game. Most of them will be here during the day. This is where our tour comes to a close. If you have any questions, feel free to come to the front, our meeting will be quick. Make friends right away and you'll do fine," Aerith advised before whipping around back towards her desk. Sora was at a loss for words.

"W..wait! You're leaving me alone with the crazies?"

Aerith simply laughed in response. "Oh, the completely psychotic ones are locked in a separate ward, we don't allow the visitors to mingle with them. You'll be fine!" With that, she continued down the hallway leaving a dumbstruck Sora.

Sora looked to the entertainment room and placed his hand on the doorknob. _I guess it's now or never. _He pushed open the door and was immediately tackled by a red blur. Said blur remained on top of Sora while he tried to regain his bearings.

"Ah, so you're the fresh meat we've been hearing so much about," a spiky-haired redhead drawled from atop Sora's chest. "Who am I? Oh, my name's..."

"GET OFF ME FIREHEAD BEFORE I END YOU!" Sora shouted, shoving the bony redhead to the floor. Sora then settled down and brushed the imaginary dirt of his shoulders.

"Sheesh, you're not one for greetings. Anyways, the name's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel offered from a heap of the corner of the room. The rest of the patients remained doing what they were doing before, sitting and watching TV.

_Hmph. Seems Axel makes a common occurrence of this kind of thing if they're all completely unfazed._

Sora tried breaking up the ice with a simple, "Hey, what's up everyone?"

**Silence.**

**Dead, silence. **

"Umm... okay," _This is starting to get creepy..._

Just then, a blonde with strange antennae-like hair calmly strode up to him.

"Hey honey, this your first day? Maybe I can... show you around the place" she purred, voice laced with lust. Sora, at a loss for words, stood motionless as the temptress brushed her hand across his face. Suddenly, Axel came to his rescue.

"LARXENE! Quit being a bitch to the new guy. If you were paying attention, you'd have heard Aerith finishing giving him a _real _tour. Now piss off," he growled.

Larxene, the apparent blonde, simply scoffed. "I only wanted for him to have a good first day. Fine, you show him the ropes then." With that, the temperamental siren stalked away.

"Well, I know you probably don't like me, but I'm the only one here who seems to treat the noobies well enough," Axel explained while watching Larxene collapse back into her spot in the couch. Sora hummed back.

"Seem's I don't really have a choice, do I? Oh well, my name is Sora. At least someone around here seems slightly normal..." at this point Axel's eye's went wide like a puppy.

"Slightly."

* * *

"Hey Sora, I'd like you to meet Namine here! Namine... aww come on little Namine, a least look and give a handshake or something!" the hyper Axel cooed, pulling on a shy familiar blonde-haired girl.

A nervous glance up and a timid "hi" was all we got out of her. Axel spouted off all about her, what she likes to do, including painting and listening to classical music. It was almost charming, it seemed they had a big brother protecting the little sister complex.

Finally, Axel seemed to be winding down.

"Oh, and I almost forgot to show you my other... err... friend. Come on, I'll show you," Axel suddenly announces, grabbing Sora by the arm and tugging out of the room. The brunette allowed himself to be dragged, half spaced-out. "See ya later Namine, it was nice meeting you," a dazed Sora managed to shout before he was forced out the room.

On the way to the next room, Sora felt eyes burning through the nape of his neck. He did a slow 360, and wished he hadn't. A long flowing blue-haired man wordlessly glared daggers at the pair. His piercing eyes, sharp, pointed ears and cross-shaped scar across his forehead complimented his menacing demeanor. Sora involuntarily shuddered as the man sunk back into the shadows of the hallway. Axel didn't seem to notice, as he shoved Sora through another door.

"Ah, here we are. The solitary confinement room, or the 'jail cell' as we call it. Here you find the patients who might have done something... less than satisfactory. They can have sentences in this room anywhere from a day to a couple months," Axel shudders at this as the door creaks to a stop. Large iron bars covering the glass window on the door to the hallway, presumably to keep patients from stabbing themselves with glass shards. The room seems to radiate loneliness, as the room is lifeless as it is furnished and decorated. No posters, carpet, or TV's occupy space, only a table, few chairs, a bed, and a figure crouched in the corner of the room... wait a second.

"Sora, I'd like you to meet Kairi!"

* * *

**Guyyys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with my new job as a server... lot's of dedicated time goes to it! :(**

**Anyways, I have a few days off this week, so I'm going to be putting a good chunk of it towards writing! Hooray!**

**Sorry with leaving you with yet again another cliffhanger, aren't I the worst? ;)**

**Oh, and how do you like the new name of the fic? :D**


End file.
